Downloading New Emotion
by AnAwkwardGirl
Summary: Seblaine. Après un soirée avec les Warblers, Blaine se réveille dans le lit de Sebastian. Comment va-t-il réagir ? Que va-t-il arriver à son couple avec Kurt ?


Un Seblaine _*on se calme et on range sa kalachnikov merci* _tout beau, tout neuf.

Histoire : Se passe quelques jours après la représentation de West Side Story à McKinley. Les Warblers organisent une fête pour féliciter Blaine de sa performance mais le lendemain ne se passe pas comme prévu.

* * *

Un dérapage qui dérange.

10h. Il se réveilla, aveuglé par le soleil qui traversait les fins rideaux de la pièce. Sans ouvrir les yeux, il essaya de se souvenir de la soirée de la veille, des Warblers réunis, de leurs chants, de leurs rires et de leurs jeux mais sa tête était trop douloureuse et ses souvenirs trop embrumés. Se tournant sur le côté, il sentit quelque de dur contre lui. Ouvrant les yeux, il tomba sur Sebastian endormi. Sans se poser la moindre question, il changea de position avant de tilter l'absurdité de la scène :

- Que... que... QUOIIIIIIIIIII? Mais... mais... mais.

Il se leva en vitesse du lit avant de se rendre compte qu'il était autant habillé qu'aux premières minutes de sa vie. Attrapant le drap de lit, il se couvrit avec et courut jusqu'à la porte. L'ouvrant à la volée, il tomba sur un couloir où sont stationnés Wes et David qui discutaient. Ils se tournèrent vers lui, le bruit de la porte les ayant alerté. Ainsi accoutré, Blaine se sentait nu, il essaya de retourner dans la chambre mais se rendit compte qu'il y avait toujours Sebastian endormi dedans et il décida d'affronter ses amis. Il avança, à reculons, vers eux et leur posa la question fatidique :

- Je... J'ai couché avec lui ?

- Ah ça, y'a que toi qui peut nous le dire, rigole David. On est pas entré dans la chambre avec vous mais d'après les bruits qui nous parvenaient, oui, vous n'avez pas que joué au Scrabble.

- Oh Mon Dieu, oh non. Qu'est-ce que j'ai fait ? Il... Il ne me le pardonnera jamais.

- Qui ? Sebastian ou Kurt ?

- Kurt, bien entendu.

Blaine se laisse tomber à terre et se prend la tête dans les mains, de dépit. Il commençait à se rendre compte des conséquences de ses actes : il avait trompé son petit-ami, à peine 3 jours après avoir fait l'amour avec lui pour la première fois. Il était vraiment qu'un con. Et même un vrai connard. Comment avait-il pu faire ça ? Il n'arrivait pas à le croire. Quel con, quel con, quel con. Plus il se le disait, plus il avait l'impression de se noyer dans un flot de pensée désordonnées. Il voyait son monde s'écrouler, tout ce qu'il avait eu tant de mal à construire avec Kurt partir en fumée à cause de sa bêtise. Comment avait-il pu en arriver ? Il en avait fait des bêtises dans sa vie mais celle-là, c'était la pire de toutes. Wes et David ne savaient pas trop quoi faire. Le premier se mit à genoux à côté de Blaine et lui parla, tout doucement :

- Blaine, il faut que tu te calme. On fait tous des bêtises, tu sait. Et... me coupe pas la parole, s'il te plaît. Et oui, tu as le droit de te flageller autant que tu veut mais avant de te suicider intérieurement, je te propose de t'habiller. D'accord ? On en parlera après, si tu le veut.

Blaine acquiesça doucement. Il prit la main que David lui tendait, resserra le drap autour de lui et les suivirent jusqu'à la chambre d'amis qu'ils avaient occupés dans la nuit. Passant devant la chambre de Sebastian, il détourna les yeux, dégoûté. David ouvrit la porte le plus silencieusement possible, pour ne pas réveiller Nick qui dormait toujours, étalé de tout son long sur un matelas à terre. Ils l'enjambèrent, et David attrapa son sac qui trainait. Il en sortit un pantalon froissé ainsi qu'une chemise. Il donna le pantalon à Blaine mais remit la chemise en boule lorsqu'il vit la trace d'alcool laissé dessus la veille.

- Prend le pantalon, c'est celui que je portais hier soir mais bon, on a que ça sous la main. Pour le haut, je..

- Mon tee-shirt de nuit fera l'affaire ? interrompit Wes en tendant un tee-shirt noir à l'effigie des Beatles.

- Oui... oui, ça va aller.

Blaine prit les vêtements et ressortit de la chambre. Arrivé sur le palier, il se rendit compte qu'il ne savait où elle se trouvait et retourna dans la chambre pour demander :

-Euh, elle est où la salle de bain ?

Il se sentait idiot de devoir le demander. Wes et David sourirent.

- Troisième porte à droite. Y'a même une petite pancarte 'Occupé'/'Libre' dessus.

- D'accord, merci.

Il traversa le couloir sur la pointe de pied, la dernière chose qu'il voulait c'était croiser Sebastian là, tout de suite. Arrivé à la salle de bains, il tourna la pancarte sur 'Occupé' et tourna le verrou deux fois, pour être sur que personne n'entrerait. Là, il posa les vêtements sur le bord du lavabo et consentit enfin à laisser tomber le drap de lit qui lui servait de toge. Nu, il tendit la main pour attraper le pantalon mais se ravisa en voyant le miroir en pied. Il fit un pas vers lui mais se stoppa net, un vive douleur lui vrilla le coccyx. Il n'avait jamais ressenti une telle chose, ça le brûlait de l'intérieur «C'est donc ça la douleur dont m'a parlé Kurt ? Je comprends pourquoi il a eu tant de mal de se mouver. Je ne le traiterait plus de fillette, promis.» Il s'assit à terre, pour laisser le temps à la douleur de se calmer.

- Blaine, ça va ?

Il sursauta à l'appel.

- Oui, oui vous inquiétez pas. Je sors dans deux minutes.

- D'accord, on t'attends alors.

Il se releva, la douleur toujours là et mit son pantalon avec toutes les précautions possible mais rien n'y faisait, son coccyx le faisait toujours autant souffrir. Il enfila le tee-shirt et allait tourner le verrou quand il entendit sa voix. Sebastian. Il était réveillé. Lui qui espérait avoir le temps de se préparer psychologiquement avant de l'affronter.

- Bonjour, les gars! Vous faites quoi devant ma porte de salle de bain ?

- On attend Blaine qui est parti se changer.

- Ah, je vais l'attendre avec vous alors. De toute façon, faut que j'utilise la salle de bain le plus vite possible. Je déteste avoir de la sueur sur moi.

- Oh, il est douillet le Junior.

- Te moque pas de moi David, tu pourrait regretter.

Blaine n'avait pas besoin d'assister à la scène pour imaginer le sourire charmeur que Sebastian avait du faire. On frappa à la porte, ce qui le fit sursauter.

- Blaine, tu as bientôt fini ?

- Oui, oui. Je sors.

La douleur était de plus en plus forte, il commençait à souffrir en respirant. Il devait sortir et affronter son cauchemar. C'était trop difficile. Il hésita longuement, tourna le verrou une fois, hésita, tourna le verrou une deuxième fois mais resta la mains collé à la poignée, sans la tourner.

- Tu compte sortir un jour ou tu monte un campement dans ma salle de bains ?

- Je... J'arrive.

Il respira à fond et sorti. Sebastian lui souriait de toutes ses dents.

- Bonjour Blaine. Ça va ?

Ses yeux lancèrent des éclairs. Comment osait-il demander ça ?

- Oh, je vois que non. Tu as mal dormi ?

- Sebastian arrête. Tu en as assez fait.

- Vous.. vous avez raison. Bon, maintenant que la salle de bain est libre, je vais me doucher. Ne faites pas de bêtises en mon absence.

Passant derrière lui, il mit une claque sur les fesses de Blaine avant de rentrer dans la salle de bain. Wes et David prirent les mains de Blaine, qui semblait déconnecté et le conduisit vers la cuisine, où Jeff était déjà attablé.

- Bonjour tout le monde.

- Bonjour tout seul.

Jeff rigola.

- Elle est naze cette blague David.

- Ouais, mais elle te fait toujours rire.

Il lui tira la langue. Wes guida Blaine pour qu'il s'assit et lui tendit une biscotte qu'il mangea machinalement. Jeff se pencha vers David, inquiet et chuchota :

- Il se passe quoi ?

- Il a pris conscience de ce qu'il a fait cette nuit, avec Sebastian.

- Ah. Je comprends.

Il n'y avait rien à dire. Blaine avait fait une bêtise et maintenant, il se rendait compte des éventuelles conséquences de son acte.

- Il s'en veut beaucoup ?

- C'est la fin du monde pour lui. Non mais rends-toi compte, il y a trois jours, il est venu nous avouer qu'il était enfin passé à l'acte avec Kurt et là... Il le trompe. Y'a pas pire comme situation.

- Mmmmhh...

Des pas précipité se firent entendre dans l'escalier et avant même qu'ils ne puissent tous tourner la tête, Sebastian ouvrit la porte majestueusement.

- Bonjour tout le monde. Il fait beau aujourd'hui, non ?

- Tu m'as l'air bien heureux, que se passe-t-il ?

- Ah, j'ai passé une bonne nuit, si vous saviez.

Il jeta un regard en coin à Blaine mais celui-ci semblait beaucoup plus intéressé par sa biscotte.

- Comment s'est passé votre fin de soirée ? Je suis désolée, je suis l'hôte et je suis même pas capable de rester jusqu'à la fin mais bon, quand le devoir nous appelle.

- Tu appelle ça «Le devoir» ?

Les trois garçons rirent.

- Mec, t'es vraiment un drôle de spécimen.

- Je sais, je sais.

Il se servit une tasse de café et vint s'asseoir à côté de Blaine.

- Bah alors Blaine. Tu dit rien, tu n'as pas passé une bonne nuit à mes côtés ?

- Se.. Sebastian, dé.. dégage. Je... Tu me dégoûte.

Il se leva d'un bond, faisant voler sa biscotte par terre. Sebastian tendit la mains vers lui mais il recula.

- Il... Il faut que je parte. On est dimanche et les Hummel m'ont invités pour le petit-déjeuner.

- Tu vas voir Kurt ? Passe lui le bonjour de ma part.

Blaine lui lança un regard effrayé et sortit précipitamment. Il monta l'escalier et rentra dans la chambre maudite : celle de Sebastian pour retrouver ses affaires. Il chercha un verrou, n'en trouva pas et soupira. Ses pensées tourbillonnaient dans tous les sens et son cerveau semblait être sur le point d'exploser. Sa tête le faisait souffrir le martyr mais il se refusait à redescendre dans la cuisine demander un médicament. Il ne voulait pas croiser le regarde triomphant de Sebastian, un regard qui semblait lui dire : «Je te l'avais dit, un jour, tu allais tomber dans mon lit.». Il voulait s'endormir, tout oublier et se réveiller demain matin en se rendant compte que rien ne s'était passé. Sachant que ce n'était pas possible, il décida de mettre en action sa deuxième idée : aller voir Kurt et tout lui avouer car faute avouée, faute à moitié pardonnée. C'est vrai, là on parlait de tromper son âme-soeur avec un monstre. Il n'y avait pas d'autre mot, un monstre. Qui savait s'y prendre au lit. Vraiment très bien même. Ne voulant pas laisser ses souvenirs vagabonder vers cette nuit de tout les pêchés, il se dépêcha de se lever pour chercher ses vêtements éparpillés un peu partout. Il trouva une de ses chaussettes sur le bureau tandis que son tee-shirt trainait près de la poubelle. Y jetant un coup d'oeil, il vit un préservatif usagé dans le fond. Il se recula, dégoûté, et continua son exploration. Son boxer entremêlé dans les draps, son pantalon étalé à l'entrée de la chambre avec celui de Sebastian, sa deuxième chaussette pendant lamentablement sur le bord du lit. Il ressortit de la chambre, passa dans la salle de bain pour se passer le visage sous l'eau avant de redescendre. Il évita la cuisine, sachant Sebastian là-bas, passa dans le salon où gisait des cadavres de bières et de nourritures un peu partout, fouilla un peu pour retrouver son portable sous une part de pizza à moitié entamé, l'attrapa, retourna dans l'entrée, mit ses chaussures et quitta la maison le plus vite possible. Il était désolée pour ses amis mais, il n'avait qu'un objectif : voir Kurt.

...

10h45. Chez les Hummel, c'était l'heure du petit-déjeuner en famille lorsque la sonnette retentit. Blaine est là, derrière la porte, cherchant le moyen le moins douloureux d'annoncer sa trahison à son chéri. Il était encore perdu dans ses pensées quand Burt ouvrit la porte :

- Oh, bonjour Blaine. Tu arrive pile à l'heure, nous venions de nous mettre à table.

- Bonjour Mr. Hummel.

- Rentre et suis-moi. On t'as gardé des pancakes.

Blaine avait le plus grand mal à rester calme. Il stressait tellement qu'il avait l'impression de faire un infarctus. Il regarda Burt retourner dans la cuisine et avertir sa famille que Blaine venait d'arriver. Il vit son chéri sortir de la cuisine, un grand sourire au lèvres et se rendit compte que jamais, il ne pourrait lui dire. Kurt lui prit la main et l'emmena vers le sous-sol, son antre.

- On mangera plus tard.

Ces marches semblaient interminables et pourtant trop peu nombreuses aux yeux de Blaine. Arrivé en bas, il lâcha la main de Kurt et partit s'asseoir sur le lit. Kurt le rejoignit et s'assit près de lui.

- Alors, cette soirée avec les Warblers ? Encore désolée de ne pas être venu, mais ce n'était vraiment pas possible.

- Ne.. Ne t'inquiète pas, ce n'est pas grave. Oui, oui, ce... c'était bien. Vraiment.

- Et.. euh, Sebastian ? Il s'est comporté comment ?

A l'entente de ce nom, le cœur de Blaine manqua un battement. Il devait lui dire, pour leur amour, pour leur couple mais n'avait pas le courage. Dès qu'il voulait commencer sa phrase, il revoyait le sourire de Kurt quelques minutes plus tôt et ça lui déchirait le cœur. Il ne voulait pas lui faire de mal, pas après lui avoir dit que Sebastian n'était rien pour lui.

- Kurt, tu sais, je...

- Oh, désolée de te couper mais tu as vu ? Ils vont passer West Side Story à la télévision!

C'était bien Kurt ça. S'extasier pour un film diffusé à la télé. Le coeur de Blaine se serra, il ne pouvait pas ruiner le bonheur de Kurt. Il avait parlé avec son père hier, quand il avait déposé Kurt après les cours. Il lui avait avoué à quel point il était heureux que son fils soit avec lui, à quel point il était heureux en particulier depuis deux jours. Il avait chaleureusement remercié Blaine d'avoir mis autant de joie dans la vie de Kurt. Avoué son acte détruirait tout ce pourquoi Burt l'avait félicité. Il décida de suivre le nouveau sujet de conversation de Kurt, pour éviter d'avoir à parler.

- Kurt, tu l'as déjà vu au moins cinquante fois. Et tu l'as en DVD. Me dis pas que tu va encore le regarder ?

Kurt fit la moue.

- Eh bah si.

A moitié vexé, il tourna le dos à Blaine. Ce dernier l'enlaça, essayant d'oublier les souvenirs de la nuit précédentes où cela avait été d'autres bras qu'il avait enlacé.

- Je suis désolée, Coeur. Je viendrais le regarder avec toi alors.

Kurt tourna la tête, plein d'espoir.

- Vraiment ? Pourtant, tu n'aime pas cette version-là.

- Vraiment. Ce n'est pas grave. Je... J'ai envie d'être avec toi comme il y a trois jours.

_«Pour oublier cette nuit.»_ rajouta-t-il dans sa tête. Kurt vira au rouge cerise et détourna la conversation :

- Tu voulait me dire quelque chose tout à l'heure, non ? Que se passe-t-il ?

Blaine était déstabilisé. Il n'avait pas cru que Kurt reviendrait à la charge aussi vite. Il éluda la question.

- Me.. Moi? Non, rien, rien de bien important.

Ce n'est pas bien de mentir, Blaine le savait mais il ne voulait pas gâcher ce moment avec Kurt. Il lui dirait plus tard, lorsqu'ils seraient tout le deux, dans leur intimité de couple. Il se le promettait.

* * *

Voilààààààààà _*évite le jets de briques* _

**Je le poste aussi vite juste pour SlytheKoala et The_Bouing**


End file.
